Rumores
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el maratón: ¡Trabajo en equipo! del Foro Cannon Island [Resumen] Los rumores dicen muchas cosas, entre ellas que Natsu Dragneel beso a Lucy Heartfilia. [OoO][AU]


_**Rumores**_

 _ **Fairy Tail**_ _es propiedad de_ _ **Hiro Mashima**_

 _Este OneShot participa en la actividad: ¡Trabaja en equipo! Del foro Cannon Island._

 _ **Número escogido**_ _: 17 Beso torpe._

 _Posible OoC._

 _ **Rumores**_

 _(Natsu)_

Todo comenzó en un típico día normal. El sol resplandecía en lo alto, los pajaritos cantaban y como ya era tradición en la escuela preparatoria Fairy, la batalla que sostenía con Gray Fullbuster fue detenida por una de las personas de mayor autoridad en toda escuela.

—¡Erza golpea sin piedad! —Me quejé, mientras me sobaba la parte de mi cuerpo que resultó afectada por culpa de la salvaje de Erza— ¡Pensé que mi cabeza se partiría! —emití en un lamento, recordando el cabezazo con el que fui separado de Gray.

Aunque supongo que debí imaginarme el desenlace que tendríamos, ya que Erza Scarlet «la temible presidenta estudiantil» utiliza cualquier método con tal de poner orden entre el resto de alumnos; aún así, en esta ocasión el método que utilizó sobrepaso los límites.

¡Y con justa razón!

Ya que el sutil y eficaz método utilizado en esta ocasión, fue el número siete del manual titulado: _como ser una buena —y aterradora— presidenta._ Ese método consiste en separarnos tomando nuestras cabezas y azotandolas contra la pared más cercana.

"Tendré que recordar no volver a pelear con Gray por..."

Dejé mi nota mental a medias, al olvidar un pequeño, pero importante detalle que sin lugar a dudas ayudaría a mantener mi cabeza y el resto de mi cuerpo a salvo.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿de qué iba nuestra riña esta vez? La verdad no lo recuerdo, debido a que la mayoría de las veces, las constantes peleas que tengo con Gray surgen con su sola presencia. Es algo así como si el chico de cabellos negros y amante de las cosas frías, trajera colgado al cuello un cartel diciendo « _pateame_ », el cual me enciende y su vez, obedezco al instante.

Lancé un suspiro a la nada. Por culpa de la —no— invitación para pelear de Gray, había perdido diez valiosos minutos del pequeño receso que nos otorgan en la preparatoria. Además, como estoy casi seguro que si la presidenta no hubiera intervenido, habría perdido todo el receso.

Sí, fue por esa razón que no hice nada contra Erza, ¿o acaso creen que fue porque ella me aterra? ¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡Erza es inofensi...

—¡Natsu, si te veo pelear otra vez te arrepentirás! —escuché que grito la presidenta estudiantil, y como soy un hombre que se respeta hice lo más obvio: correr sin mirar atrás.

En mi huida pase por el punto de reunión de las porristas, las canchas de fútbol y junto de los chicos de química; corrí como alma que lleva diablo por dos motivos. El primero era para huir de Erza y el segundo para ir a la guarida de mi grupo de amigos.

El cerezo arco iris más alejado del bullicio de todo Fairy, es el lugar en donde me reúno con mis amigos, los Dragon Slayer.

Según los rumores, nuestro grupo está formado por seis rebeldes que van en contra de las reglas de la preparatoria. Supuestamente por eso nos reunimos lo más alejado de todos, porque allí, donde nadie nos ve podemos hacer de todo; sin embargo esos rumores son falsos.

Sí bien es verdad que nos reunimos en un solitario rincón, pero eso se debe a que a uno de nuestros amigos le fastidia el ruido. Además, el hecho de la mayoría de nuestro grupo posee alguna cicatriz, tatuaje o perforación no ayuda a quitarnos la mala fama que tenemos.

Aún así a nosotros no nos importa estar etiquetados y menos, cuando poseemos un nombre _cool_ y lleno de estilo.

"Aunque estaríamos mejor si yo fuera el líder."

Pensé, recordando el día en el que los Dragones Slayer iniciamos una votación para elegir a nuestro líder; votación en la que cabe remarcar, perdí. Bueno, al menos no fui el único que recibió pocos votos, pues Sting Eucliffe empato conmigo, recibiendo un total de ceros votos.

"Y todo porque votar por uno mismo estaba prohibido."

—¿Adivinen quién se ha convertido en todo un hombre?

Al llegar a nuestro territorio, la voz de Sting fue lo primero que escuché.

Sting esperaba una respuesta, sin embargo los otros cuatro lo estaban ignorando... Joder, incluso Rogue Cheney su mejor amigo, prefirió seguir peleando con Gajeel que contestarle.

—No lo sé... ¿tú? —respondí ante el silencio de los otros.

Casi al instante de dar mi respuesta, me dio la impresión de que alguien me asesinaba con la mirada. Ignorando esa extraña sensación seguí presentándole atención a Eucliffe.

—Obvio —musitó con orgullo—, pero ¿acaso no preguntaran por qué?

—La verdad, no. Conociéndote de seguro se trata de una idiotez

Gajeel y Rogue asintieron a lo dicho por Cobra.

—¿Idiotez? —Sting sonrió— Está vez te equívocas, Erik.

Eric dibujo una mueca de fastidio y dejó el tema por la paz, ya que no era ningún secreto que él odiaba que dijeran su nombre real.

—Y bien. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Laxus, el otro rubio del grupo que hasta ahora se encontraba en silencio, habló.

—Yo... —mientras Sting pensaba que responder, aproveché el momento para sentarme junto a él y de ese modo quedar frente a Erik— ¡Bese a una chica! —soltó en un chillido que bien se podía asemejar al grito eufórico de una niña

—¿Eso es todo? —cuestioné con decepción.

El Eucliffe me miró mal por la respuesta tan simple que le di.

¿Un beso? Por un simple beso tanto escandalo, me era imposible de creer, pues yo pensé que su hombría se trataba a algo más importante.

—Seguro volviste a equivocarte y lo que besaste fue a tu raro vecino.

Las palabras de Rogue interrumpieron mis pensamientos y lograron que todos a excepción de Sting rieran. Y es que, olvidar la vez que el rubio de Sting, creyó ver a un hermoso ángel es difícil, sobretodo cuando sabes que ese ángel resultó ser su raro vecino.

—¡E-eso fue un accidente! ¡E-estaba pasado de copas y no sabia diferenciar bien!

Las palabras de Eucliffe eran atropelladas y su rostro podía competir con el color de una manzana...

"¡Pobre, está sufriendo!"

Bien podía ayudarlo, pero como él no me ayudó en las votaciones de líder, decidí que se hundiera solo.

—Claro... Un accidente. —continúo sarcástico Gajeel.

—Está vez si fue una chica de verdad —aclaró. Por mi parte, enarqué una ceja, entonces eso indica que la vez pasada también besó al raro del señor Bob—. Fue a la señorita Minerva.

Un « _¡oh_!» grupal, se dejó escuchar. Por ello, rompí la atmósfera de sorpresa:

—Y después te masacró.

Las risas de los otros no se hicieron esperar, ya que no era ningún secreto que Minerva Orland era otra chica que se hacia respetar a base de golpes y fuerza bruta.

—¡Natsu-san, no me ayude! — Se quejó el rubio a mi lado, pero lo ignoré.

"Nah, se lo merecía."

—Y entonces, gracias a que diste tu primer beso, perdiste la posibilidad de poder tener hijos en el futuro.

Erik me siguió el juego. Molestando nuevamente a Sting Eucliffe, provocando que las risotadas no cesaran.

—El que Eucliffe besara a urna chica no es motivo de burla —aplacó Laxus, dejando notar su autoridad de líder—. Al contrario, hay que este orgulloso de él.

Rodé los ojos. Claro, él hablaba así, porque ya había sido víctima del hechizo de una fémina.

—Si piensan seguir con ese tema, mejor me voy yendo —declaré, optando por dejar a mis amigos y regresar a clases antes de que sonara el timbre de entrada al segundo periodo—. Nos vemos al rato.

—¿Por qué te vas Salamander? ¿A caso estás celoso de que el rubiesito ya dio su primer beso y tú no?—molestó Gajeel

Por mi lado, estuve preparado para iniciar otra pelea, pero al rememorar las palabras de Erza, lo único que hice fue fulminarlo con la mirada.

¿Celos? ¿De un beso? No. Nunca, a mí esas cursilerías de niñas nunca me han interesado y nunca lo harán. Por ello era ilógico que me encontrara celoso.

—Muerete Gajeel.

—Pero no creo que nuestro Natsu, se quede puro por mucho tiempo —El simple hecho de escuchar a Erik hablar me dio mala espina—. Porque el otro día que me salté la clase de comunicación, escuché que la chica rubia del «A» se va a declarar al Dragneel.

Otro «Oh» coreado se escuché, opacandose al instante por el bufido que di.

—Erik —Laxus llamó— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te juntes con Sawyer?

El aludido lo pensó y tras llegar a la respuesta acertada habló:

—Once... Doce... Tal vez, trece veces. En lo que va del mes.

—¿Y a qué fecha estamos? —prosiguió el líder.

—A dos de agosto. —Erik murmuro bajito.

—¿Y eso qué? —cuestioné sin interés, salvando de ese modo a Cobra. ¿Por qué no se daban cuenta que ese tema me tenía sin cuidado?

—Que si eres hombre tienes que tomar la iniciativa.

—Cierto, Natsu-san.

Los comentarios de Erik y Sting me sorprendieron, debido a que ver trabar en equipo a esos dos resultaba ser un espectáculo que únicamente en contadas situaciones se veían.

—Yo...

No tenía idea de como contraatacar y eso me molestaba. Me jodía que mis amigos me ganaran en temas que solían ser complicados para mí, pues quedaba yo en blanco y sin saber cómo huir o escaquearme del tema.

—Sí alguien con el cerebro de Sting puede entender algo tan sencillo como eso. Tú también puedes Natsu-san. —indicó Cheney con sorna.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

Mientras Sting le lanzaba a su mejor amigo parte de su almuerzo por su cometario mal intencionado; yo aproveche para hacer la pregunta del millón. A pesar de mi pregunta, tenía muy en claro cuales era mis ideales del amor no me interesa y nada haría que cambiará de opinión, ¿cierto?

"Esto lo hago sólo para ser un hombre."

Me repetí, iniciado así el plan: Enseña a tus amigos que también eres un hombre.

* * *

La chica rubia del A es...

¿Cómo demonios es ella? No tengo ni jodida idea, pero encontrarla no debe de ser una tarea difícil, ¿cierto? Después de todo, sé que ella es rubia y en la preparatoria Fairy deben de ser pocas las chicas que sean así.

Como no sé más detalles de su apariencia, es por lo que desde la hora del receso he andado buscando a la chica rubia ¿Cómo lo hago? Simple. Siguiendo a la clase A de cerca.

¿Qué si parezco psicópata?

Tal vez, pero lo único que me interesa en dar con la rubia por lo que no le presto atención a nada ni nadie.

Y sí, me salté las clases que me tocan, pero no me importa, porque la historia me da sueño. Además de esa clase nadie me conoce y por ende, nadie me dirá nada.

—¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Al escuchar el llamado, brinque en mi lugar y por si eso fuera poco, comencé a sudar frío.

Diablos... Me habían descubierto.

—¿Zeref, hermano? —pregunté, pero si lo pienso a fondo, fue una pregunta estúpida puesto que la figura de mi hermano me veía curioso.

Su tranquila risa llegó hasta mis oídos, consiguiendo que me pusiera más nervioso.

—Y bien, ¿qué haces aquí hermano? —cuestionó— Hasta dónde recuerdo esta no es tú clase o ¿sí?

Cierto. Esta no era mi clase, pero tal vez suya sí. Ya que la escuela Fairy acomodan al alumnado por nivel de conocimiento y Zeref Dragneel es un cerebrito, en cambio yo, digamos que si la escuela fuera la selva me hallaría en el último lugar de la cadena alimentaria, lo que es lo mismo al grupo F.

—Pensé que esta era mi clase.

Recurrir a la mentira, a veces resulta ser la mejor opción.

Zeref no contesto. Él se limitó a hacer un movimiento de negación.

—Sólo ten cuidado. Que hasta donde escuché la presidenta te sentenció y si llega a verte fuera de clases, te va a regañar.

Asentí a su consejo y giré para alejarme de él y de la presidenta estudiantil, pues de nada serviría que Erza me atrapara justo antes de volverme hombre.

—Gracias, te debo una. —Le avisé antes de alejarme de su presencia.

Por ahora el plan encuentra a la rubia esperaría hasta la siguiente clase. Total, que todavía me queda una hora antes de que terminé la jornada escolar del día de hoy.

Mientras me alejaba de Zeref atravesar de los desolados y silenciosos pasillos de la preparatoria, me tope con mi enemigo cerca de la sección de casilleros. Nos vimos cara a cara. Él me vio desafiante, por mi parte me límite a ignorarlo y centré mi mirada en las figuras femeninas que estaban detrás suyo.

Una chica de cabellos azulados. A ella la había visto con anterioridad, casi siempre pegada de manera empalagosa al Fullbuster y otras veces platicando con Gajeel. Por otra parte, la otra chica captó aún más mi atención.

"Rubia."

Ella era rubia. Sus cabellos eran amarillos, sin embargo a pesar de no saber mucho acerca de las tonalidades de los colores, estoy casi seguro que sus cabellos eran muy diferentes a los de Sting y Laxus. Eran de un color más subido y brillante, sí, estoy seguro de que ella utiliza más productos de belleza que los usados por mis dos amigos juntos, de caso contrario, dudo mucho que pueda conseguir ese brillo de manera natural.

"Espera un momento, Natsu. Debes de preguntarle si es ella del grupo A."

Me dije a mi mismo, descartando la idea de preguntarle cuánto gasta en productos de cuidados para el cabello, debido a que me era más importante convertirme en hombre que conocer si a parte de Eucliffe y Dreyar existía otra persona capaz de gastar toda su mesada en cosas insignificantes.

Intenté acercarme a ella y corroborar que se trataba de la chica que buscaba, pero fui interrumpido.

—Rival en el amor, ¡alejate de Gray-sama!

La voz de la chica de cabello azul, me detuvo. Quedé helado en mi sitio un confundido.

"¿Rival en el amor?"

—Juvia, basta. Yo no quiero a Gray de esa forma.

Su voz. Su voz también era diferente a la del resto.

—No. Las rivales en el amor mienten. —acusó la tal Juvia.

Y la rubia, ella parecía fastidiada de la situación.

—Gray dile a Juvia que sólo somos amigos —pidió ayuda a mi rival, consiguiendo silencio de respuesta— ¡No huyas! —gritó, al notar la realidad:

Gray se había dado media vuelta y comenzaba a irse.

—Lo siento, Lucy, pero en esta ocasión tendrás que salir tú sola del problema. —indicó mi rival, sin mirar atrás.

Él se fue, dejando a las chicas y a mí solos.

Ambas chicas siguieron peleando o eso creo. La verdad, no estoy seguro, ya que lo único que ocupaba mis pensamiento en ese momento era el nombre de la chica rubia.

 _Luigi_...

Resultaba un nombre digno para ella.

* * *

Quedé perdido en mis pensamientos. Hechizado con una palabra. Embobado con su nombre.

¿Esto que ella causó es amor? No lo sabía. No estaba seguro, no obstante yo era consiente de que Luigi movió algo dentro de mí. Tanto así que no me percaté del momento en el que ella y Juvia se alejaron de los casilleros.

Claro, tan idiotizado estaba que cuando salí de mi trance, me hallaba completamente solo.

Un ausente «¿eh?» salió de mis labios y al verme en completo abandono, corrí rumbo a la entrada del instituto.

Ahí la esperaría.

Ahí me adelantaría a sus planes.

Ahí me volvería un hombre.

Cuando llegué a la entrada del instituto me sentía encendido y por correr a toda prisa me costaba un poco respirar. Por ello necesité de unos minutos para que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad.

En cuanto me sentí mejor, me recargue junto a la reja del instituto para esperar a Luigi, aunque no tenía una idea clara de qué debía hacer.

"¿Cómo me convertiré en hombre?"

Lo pensé por unos segundos y nada. No hubo respuesta alguna, así que si más opciones a la mano, tuve que recurrir a rememorar la conversación de horas atrás.

Si bien recuerdo, Sting dijo algo de un beso. Él beso a Minerva, al besarla él se convirtió en hombre... entonces lo que debo de hacer es ¿besar a Minerva?

—¿Eh? —murmuré, sacudiendo mi cabeza para ignorar esa respuesta. A ella no debía besar, a mí me tocaba...— ¡Luigi!

Ya tenía claro lo que debía de hacer y me sentía orgullo por ello, pues al parecer eso de convertirse en hombre era sencillo que incluso alguien de lento aprendizaje como yo podía entender.

Esperé durante algunos minutos a que las clases terminaran y Luigi saliera.

Luego de un rato, el timbre sonó, indicando así que las clases habían llegado a su fin.

Para este punto, seguía encendido y mientras más alumnos salían de la preparatoria más encendido me ponía.

Una chica de lentes y cabellos lilas, salió.

Laxus y su novia, Mira. Ellos salieron en compañía de los hermanos de ella.

También un puñado más de alumnos salieron y todavía no había rastros de ella.

Comenzaba a aburrirme de esperar a Luigi, hasta que mi mirada la divisó, sus rubios cabellos sobresalían del grupo con el que venía acompañada.

El corazón me latía de manera rápida. Me sentía nervioso, así que suspire para tranquilizarme.

La besaría. Le daría mi primer beso a Luigi para de ese modo ser un hombre.

Cuando vi a la rubia más de cerca, caminé hasta ella y la aleje de los que supuse, eran sus amigos.

—¿Eh? —musitó Luigi, cuando la jale de manera brusca de los chicos con los que iba. Un «Lu-chan» alcancé a oír de su grupo— ¡Oye qué te pasa! ¡Sueltame!

Ignorando su rabieta, la lleve hasta el lugar en el que me encontraba esperándola. Cuando la tuve allí, no lo pensé dos veces e hice lo que Sting había hecho.

La besé.

Uní mis labios a los de ella de manera torpe, pues esta era la primera vez que besaba a una chica.

Como no sabía qué más debía de hacer. Permanecí quieto, sin separarme de sus labios y ella también se tranquilizó. Sus labios sabían bien, eran suaves y cálidos, además en conjunto con el olor que ella desprendía, me deba la sensación de estaba viendo estrellas.

Y entonces, de un momento a otro, las estrellas que veía se transformaron en unos destructivos meteoritos que me alejaron de Luigi.

—¡Qué te sucede! —gritó Luigi con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración entre cortada.

—Te besé —aseguré orgulloso. Ella intensifico su mirada—. Era eso lo que querías, ¿no?

—¿Eh? ¡De qué hablas! —Se quejó, llevando una de sus manos hasta sus labios— Mi primer beso, ¡me robaron mi primer beso! —murmuraba ella ¿decepcionada? — Mi primer beso, fue tan común y torpe.

—Pero era lo que querías, Luigi.

Luigi me miró feo. Demasiado feo diría yo.

—¿¡A quién llamas Luigi!? ¡Soy Lucy! —corrigió Luce— Además, yo nunca dije que quería que me robaran mi primer beso.

—Cobra lo dijo —informé dispuesto a aclarar la verdad—: La chica rubia del A, se declarara a Dragneel.

Luce cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, posteriormente volvió a abrir sus ojos.

—En primera, yo soy del grupo B —enumeró y mi rostro adquirió una mueca de sorpresa—, y en segunda, yo no conozco a ningún Dragneel. Ahora si me disculpas, me voy.

Ella se fue y a mí me dio la impresión de que me quedé de piedra.

Ella, Luce, no era la indicada, entonces ¿quién...?

—Para escenita que te armó la Heartfilia, ¿eh? —De la nada la voz de Erik se escuchó. Sonaba burlón y eso me molesto—. Sabes... ¿Qué dirías si te digo que escuché mal?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que... La rubia que confesaría su amor, lo haría a Zeref, es decir, al _otro Dragneel._

Una ceja comenzó a temblarme de manera casi frenética.

—Erik. —musité arrastrando las palabras, él ni se inmutó.

—Y por cierto, la rubia que besaste de esa forma tan espantosamente torpe es hija de Jude Heartfilia y no creo que a él le haga mucha gracia que le robaron un beso a su adorable hija.

—Erik... —volví a llamar, sonando amenazante.

Erik sonrió de lado y comentó:

—Culpa a los rumores, Natsu. Por ellos posiblemente, Jude te dejará sin descendencia.

No estoy seguro si lo que dicen del papá de Luce sea verdad; sin embargo de lo que estoy casi seguro es de que, los nuevos rumores dirán qué:

En el instituto Fairy, existió un chico de nombre Erik.

Y que Natsu Dragneel, le dio su primer beso a Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora**_ :

* * *

 _ **«N/A»**_ : Como ahora son más de las dos de la mañana, seré breve. Por andar haciendo otras cosas, el tiempo se me vino encima, el beso fue algo extraño porque esos temas me cuestan desarrollarlos (no soy para nada cursi) y el NaLu se convirtió en un Brotp.


End file.
